my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS
This sound effect can be found on FX Collection Sound Effects Library by Digiffects, which was made by Sound Ideas. It includes: * Hollywoodedge, Boing Box Bing CRT2010806 (nearly identical) * H-B BOING, CARTOON - SHORT, LOW BOING * H-B BOING, CARTOON - SHORT, SMALL BOING * Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 (higher-quality version; played in normal and low pitches) * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID (nearly identical) * Hollywoodedge, Bell Bonk Ring PE941004 (played in high and normal pitches) * Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302/Hollywoodedge, Honk Hit Cymbal PE940707/Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE TIMP DOING/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - DRUM RISE/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY RISING HIT (played in lower pitch) * Hollywoodedge, Bulb Horn Honk PE940706/Hollywoodedge, Honk Cartoon Marx Bro PE941203 (played in normal and low pitches) * Cartoon Kiss Sound 1 (played in normal and low pitches) etc. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel (8th & 10th sounds) * Adventures in Wonderland (2nd & 8th sounds) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (8th & 10th sounds) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (8th & 10th sounds) * Batman: The Animated Series (14th sound heard once in "Harlequinade.") * The Big Comfy Couch (2nd sound) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (2nd, 4th, 5th, 8th & 16th sounds) * Bobby's World (14th sound heard once in "Me and Roger.") * The Casagrandes * Clarence (14th sound heard once in "Man of the House.") * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2nd & 8th sounds) * Dragon Tales (8th sound heard once in "Treasure Hunt", "The Greatest Show in Dragon Land" and "Zak Takes a Dive." 10th sound heard once in "Max's Comic Adventure", "The Ugly Dragling" and "Over and Over." 12th sound heard once in "Zak Takes a Dive." 14th sound heard once in "Zak Takes a Dive.") * Elmo's World (2nd & 8th sounds) * Fairfax (2nd sound) (Heard in the 1950s series.) * The Fairly OddParents (8th & 10th sounds) * Family Guy (12th sound heard once in "Mother Tucker".) * Gumby (2nd sound) * Harvey Girls Forever! * Kim Possible (10th sound heard in a low pitch. 14th & 16th sounds heard in high pitches.) * The Loud House * Masha and the Bear (12th sound) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * My Life as a Teenage Robot (8th sound) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (8th sound) * New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production (8th & 10th sounds) * OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes (14th sound heard once in "Super Black Friday.") * Pawn Stars (2nd sound heard once in "Gotham Pawn") * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) (8th sound) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (10th & 14th sounds) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Super Mario World (TV Series) (8th sound) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (8th & 10th sounds) * Tales of the Wizard of Oz (2nd sound) * The Tom and Jerry Show (8th & 10th sounds) * Will and Dewitt (8th and 14th sounds heard once in "Frog Pox.") * The Woody Woodpecker Show (2nd, 8th & 15th sounds heard in the intro and in the Musical Miniatures in the 1987 series.) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (8th & 10th sounds) TV Specials * I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown (2003) (9th sound) Movies * Cool World (1992) (12th sound) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) (10th, 12th, & 13th sounds) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) (8th & 10th sounds) * The Mask (1994) (2nd sound) * Monkeybone (2001) (2nd & 13th sounds) * The Haunted Pumpkin of Sleepy Hollow (2002) (2nd sound) * Ice Age (2002) (12th sound) Video Games DS: * Phineas and Ferb: Ride Again (5th sound) PC: * Whack Your Computer (2nd sound) * Whack Your Ex (2nd sound) Nintendo 64: * Paper Mario (2nd, 5th, 10th & 12th sounds) Nintendo Wii: * Super Paper Mario (12th & 14th sounds) View-Master Interactive Vision: * Sesame Street: Oscar's Letter Party (14th sound) Logos * 3rd-4th YTV Originals Logos (2nd sound) * Michael Poreys Productions (2nd sound) * MTV Originals Logo (YTV Originals Logo Parody) (YouTube Video) (2nd sound) * YTV Productions (2nd sound) Commercials * Lunchables - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1996) Promos * ABC - Two Of A Kind (1998) (Promos) (14th sound heard once in the promo from "The Parent Trap" 1998 VHS.) Videos * Elmo's World: Food, Water and Exercise! (2005) (2nd sound) * Golden Book Video (2nd sound) * The Split Infinitive World of English Grammar: Part 2 (2nd, 4th & 5th sounds) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) (2nd sound) Anime * DiC Sailor Moon (8th sound) * Girls Bravo (8th sound) * Kemono Friends (8th sound) * My Hero Academia (2nd & 8th sounds) * Toradora! (8th sound) * Yuru Yuri (2nd & 8th sounds) * Yuru Yuri♪♪ (8th sound) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas